And All These Little Things
by StereKlaine
Summary: Short one-shot based on 'Little Things' by One Direction. Set after 'Heart' in Season 3 (3x13). Blaine, Finn, Sam and Mike want to sing something to their significant others (Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Tina) after Valentine's Day. Pairings are Klaine, Finchel, Tike and Quam. Read and Review please.


**One-Shot based off of the song 'Little Things' by One Direction. This is going to be a Klaine, Finnchel, Tike and Quam. If you have a problem with any of these pairings turn back now.**

**This is set a few days after the the Valentine's day episode 'Heart' in season 3 but Quinn and Sam are still together and she never cheated on him with Finn.**

**If you don't, continue reading and review. Hope you like it :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or One Direction**

* * *

The Glee clubs members began to trickle into the choir room before the bell rang. A few stopped to notice the four stools set up at the front but kept walking to their seats. They were sitting there for a few minutes before Mr. Shue entered the room, checking the white board to make sure the assignment as still there.

"Alright guys settle down," he said clapping his hands together to get their attention. "Now I hope you all had a fantastic Valentine's Day..." he trailed off as everyone gave a quick cheer. "But we aren't finished with love yet." he said with a small smirk. "There are a few guys here who would like to sing a special song to their special friends." he finished with a laugh.

The kids laugh and Mr. Shue pointed to the band, "Hit it," he said with a smile.

Soft guitar playing filled the room and they looked around wondering who was about to sing.

Sam grabbed his girlfriends hand and gave it a quick kiss before he softly began to sing.

_(Sam)_ **Your hand fits in mine**  
**Like it's made just for me**  
**But bear this in mind**  
**It was meant to be**  
**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**  
**And it all makes sense to me**

Sam sang as he led Quinn down the small steps up to the first stole and sat her down. Then it was Blaine who stood up as he grabbed Kurts hand and began to led him down as well.

_(Blaine)_ **I know you've never loved**  
**The crinkles by your eyes**  
**When you smile**  
**You've never loved**  
**Your stomach or your thighs,**  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**  
**But I'll love them endlessly**

Kurt and Quinn both looked at them with love as they began to harmonize together, circling them slowly.

_(Both)_ **I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if I do**  
**It's you**  
**Oh, it's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

Blaine and Sam when behind their significant others and hugged them from behind. Finn was next up, he smiled as he sang to Rachel, circling her chair before taking her hand and bring her to sit on the stool between Kurt and Quinns.

_(Finn)_ **You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**  
**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**  
**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**  
**Though it makes no sense to me**

The others were surprised as Mike was the next to stand and take his girlfriends hand. He looked uncertain for a moment before he opened his mouth and began his part.

_(Mike)_ **I know you've never loved**  
**The sound of your voice on tape**  
**You never want**  
**To know how much you weigh**  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But you're perfect to me**

They both smiled, hugging them and giving them a quick kiss on there foreheads before continuing their song.

_(Both)_** I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true**  
**It's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

They then circled to face their loved ones, each one staring at them with a look of pure adoration. They each took turns then, saying there small parts.

_(F) _**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**  
_(B) _**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.**  
_(M) _**If I let you know I'm here for you**  
_(S)_ **Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

_(F)_ **And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
_(S) _**'Cause it's you,**  
_(M)_ **Oh, it's you,**  
_(B)_ **It's you they add up to**  
_(All)_ **And I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

The singing boys then brought them to their feet and slowly began to swag together for the last verse. Mike gave Tina a quick dip as she gave a small laugh.

_(All)_ **I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true**  
**It's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all your little things**

It was quite for a moment before everyone burst into applause as the couples each shared a kiss - some longer then others.

In the end, the day ended quite fabulously.

* * *

**Review please :-) Hope you like it**

**Was thinking of _maybe_ doing something that was the couples after this song individually. Not sure though, comment and let me know.**


End file.
